Animal I have Become
by Descendent
Summary: Wanda comes to a grim determiniation behind the Insane Asylum's walls in this songfic. Music by Three Days Grace.


Animal I Have Become 

Here we are with yet another song fic. This is a new one for me though. A Wanda Fic. Anyhow, lets get this disclaimer out of the way…

I do not own the character of Wanda Maximoff. She is property of Marvel®. I do not own the song "Animal I have become". That is property of the band Three Days Grace. I'm just stealing them for my own sick and twisted ideas. Yep. I'm a pirate. Arrrrrrrr…

Now that that's taken care of. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brookline Home for the Mentally Disabled

A dark melody filled the air as a young girl screamed in rage. Lightning clashed outside, followed by the peal of thunder.

I can't escape this hell… So many times I've tried…but I'm still caged inside… Somebody get me through this nightmare… I can't control myself

Abandoned. Wanda Maximoff screamed in anger as she threw her body against the padded cell. A tight strait jacket restrained her arms as she screamed again, slumping against the cold ground.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become…Help me believe it's not the real me… Somebody help me tame this animal…  
(This animal, this animal)_

That's all she was. That's what her father had told her. She was an animal. She couldn't be controlled. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know what was going on. She was just in constant pain. Not that her father cared. He just threw her away like she was nothing. Wanda Maximoff screamed again, trying to release everything inside of her.

_I can't escape myself… So many times I've lied… But there's still rage inside… Somebody get me through this nightmare… I can't control myself…_

And then there was Pietro. Her twin brother just stood there as these strangers dragged her away. She was crying, screaming his name. He just stood there, hands in his pockets as Wanda was led away. He didn't care. He had always picked on her. And now she was gone, like it was nothing.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become… Help me believe it's not the real me…somebody help me tame this animal I have become…Help me believe it's not the real me…somebody help me tame this animal …_

"You need to be tamed Wanda." Those were the last words Wanda's father ever spoke to her. She was caged. She wasn't daddy's little girl anymore. She was just an animal in his eyes. And so that's what she would become. The young woman looked up from the floor, tears streaming down her face as she looked to the drab ceiling. She screamed again trying to be so loud that her brother and father could hear her.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare… I can't control myself… Somebody wake me from this nightmare… I can't escape this animal…_

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

No matter what Charles Xavier said. No matter how he spun it. She was betrayed. She would have her vengeance. She would make the whole world pay. They would all suffer the way she suffered. She had the power now. And soon she would be free.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become… Help me believe it's not the real me… somebody help me tame this animal I have become… Help me believe it's not the real me… somebody help me tame this animal … (This animal I have become)…_

That's what she was now. No longer was she an innocent little girl. Now she was an animal. And she would be free. No one can cage a wild animal. Not forever. One day she would be free. And she would have her vengeance. Her Father and Brother would pay for what they did to her. That was the silent promise she made herself.

They would pay…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yea. I've been meaning to do a Wanda centric fic for a while. And I had this song stuck in my head. It just seemed to fit. Anyhow see you all later

Peace out,

Descendent


End file.
